EXO-suit
The EXO-suit is an armed unit in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided''. EXO-suits are deployed by organizations such as the Prague police, Tarvos Security Services, and the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility. Background The EXO-suit is a heavily armed power armor suit designed to allow its user to match augmented opponents in combat. It came into use sometime after the Aug Incident, when police and military forces removed augmented members of their forces but still needed to be capable of matching augmented targets. As such, it is able to withstand takedowns that would otherwise knock out a person. Its armored plating is capable of resisting small firearms and anti-personnel explosives and, with a 7.62x51mm medium machine gun on its right arm, it's capable of acting as a tank and keeping an opponent under constant fire. Due to either the rarity or expense of using these suits, they are only deployed in critical situations. The police force in Prague use them to help patrol vulnerable areas of Prague, control the Útulek Complex's augmented population, and during the declaration of martial law to help contain dissidents. Tarvos Security also deploys a limited number of EXO-suits, but these have only been seen within their HQ in Prague. The PTHCF also deploys several units that patrol the prison, both in outside areas and inside the facility buildings. Tactics EXO-suits replace their predecessors, Heavies and Ogres. Like their predecessors, they are slow, but heavily armored and armed with hard hitting machine guns. Similar to Ogres, they are almost always accompanied by a team of faster, but less armored troops. They will constantly fire at Jensen (or his last known position) in order for their teammates to flank him, either allowing the teammates to eliminate Jensen, or flush him out into their own line of fire. Its generally a good idea to eliminate the EXO-suit's teammates first. Unlike their predecessors, EXO-suit can not be taken out with a straight takedown, gas grenade/mine, nor single shot from a stun gun. Attempting a takedown on a EXO-suit, even when they are unaware of Jensen, will result in them countering said takedown (similar to the boss fights with the Tyrants in Human Revolution). An EMP grenade/mine or shot from a stun gun will cause an EXO-suit to lock up, preventing its pilot from countering a takedown. Despite their resistance to stun gun rounds, several successive hits will incapacitate them (8+), as will repeated hits from a tranquilizer rifle (6+ shots to put them to sleep). Multiple TESLA tase (5 should be sufficient if you can get the rhythm down) will also knock EXO-suits down. TESLA augmenation is very useful to neutralize and/or stun EXO-suits. A single TESLA tase will stun an EXO-suit. TESLA-ing a firing EXO-suit will stun them. However, they’ll still fire their weapons. Furthermore, allies of EXO-suits sometimes fire through a stunned EXO-suit; resulting in the EXO-suit’s demise. Due to their extremely thick armor, they should always be engaged with high powered weapons, loaded with armor piercing rounds. A fully upgraded revolver (any variant) or battle rifle (standard or Elite Edition) is preferable. Engaging with slower firing weapons like the shotgun or Lancer is not recommended, as an EXO-suit can do tremendous damage if the target is exposed to their line even for brief periods. They can take 6-7 rounds from a fully upgraded battle rifle, loaded with armor piercing ammo. Battle Rifle ammo can be found on defeated EXO-suits, as their machine gun uses the same type of ammunition. They also often carry gas grenades in their inventory, despite never using them, and often they also hold biocells and crafting components. EXO-suits may also drop credit chips. It takes an astounding four headshots from the classic diamondback to kill an EXO-suit, making them by far the toughest enemy in the game. The special Tarvos EXO-suit soldiers, as well as the CO EXO-suits in criminal past, are marginally tougher, as well as elite level enemies, bestowing them with absurdly good aim, even compared to the regular EXO-suits. Normal ammunition is almost completely ineffective against them. It takes 49 10mm rounds from a fully upgraded pistol to kill a police EXO-suit, and close to 70 9mm rounds. Keep in mind that EXO-suits are not actually robots, but men and women in power armor. If you take them out non-lethally, you run the risk of them being revived by their squad mates. Notes * The use of armored powered exoskeletons as counters to augmented opponents shows the lead up to the eventual use of them by the MJ12 Commandos and Knight Templar forces. * An email in the Tarvos Prague HQ hints that EXO-suits are designed and tested by Tarvos Security Services. Trivia * Artist concept renders refer to EXO-suit enemies as "Ogres". Even though they are not augmented and thus do not fit the criteria to be classified as an Ogre in the story, for gameplay purposes they fill the exact same role as their augmented counterparts.Deus Ex Mankind Divided : Mechanical Ogre game res * In concept art for the MJ12 Commandos, they were depicted as riot cops instead of MJ12 troops. The Prague Police EXO-suits use this concept instead. Gallery EXO-suit front.jpg|EXO-suit full front EXO-suit back.jpg|EXO-suit full back EXO-suit close up.jpg|EXO-suit close up EXO-suit arm.jpg|EXO-suit arm EXO-suit legs.jpg|EXO-suit legs Sculpt Renders exo-suit sculpt.jpg|EXO-suit full body sculpt Exo-suit sculpt close front.jpg|EXO-suit close up front sculpt Exo-suit sculpt close back.jpg|EXO-suit close up back sculpt Exo-suit sculpt arm.jpg|EXO-suit arm sculpt Exo-suit sculpt arm inside.jpg|EXO-suit inside arm sculpt Exo-suit sculpt legs.jpg|EXO-suit legs sculpt References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided enemies Category:Article stubs